


Lost Again

by al-damnvers (Missanna444)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is dealing with losing Jeremiah again, F/F, Grief/Mourning, post-ep for 5x15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/al-damnvers
Summary: Post-Ep oneshot for 5x15. Kelly gets worried when Alex doesn't come home from training with J'onn.Single chapter for now, may get updated through the rest of the season if I need to more Dansen post-episode oneshots/missing scenes.UPDATE: Yeah, okay, I'll just keep updating this with missing scenes stuff. All Dansen.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t rare that Alex got home late. Truly, it wasn’t. Even though she wasn’t at the DEO anymore, she spent a lot of time training with J'onn, which led to getting home late. As Kelly got used to it, she became a little less worried. Alex always texted her by 8pm to let her know what her plan was and would text her again once she was on her way home. It was routine by now.

That particular night, Alex was training with J'onn again. Once it got past 8pm with no text, Kelly assumed that time had just gotten away from her girlfriend. But time passed and there was still nothing. 9:00… 10:00… By 11:00, Kelly was getting anxious. So, she dialed Alex’s number. She knew that Alex at least kept her phone on vibrate, so maybe it would jolt her out of whatever work she was so focused on. But the phone didn’t even ring, it just went straight to her voicemail. Which meant that Alex’s phone was off. Alex never had her phone off.

“Alex? It’s Kelly. It’s getting late and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. I hope training is going well. Call me when you can.” Kelly left her message and hung up. This was worrying.

She texted a few other people: Kara, Nia, and J'onn. Kara never replied, which was rare. Nia responded, but said that she hadn’t heard from Alex and was still working through what she had just been through. The answer came from J'onn, in the form of a phone call.

“J'onn? Hi. Thank goodness. No one seems to know where Alex is, and I can’t reach her.” Kelly explained quickly.

“She’s safe, don’t worry. But she got a call during training and left to go to Kara’s apartment.”

Well, that wasn’t exactly unlikely.

“Is everything okay? Did she say?” Kelly asked, already grabbing her keys.

“She did, but I think it’s something she should tell you. I’m sure she’d appreciate seeing you, though.” J'onn replied, his tone quite somber.

Kelly thanked him and hung up. Twenty minutes later, she was knocking on Kara’s door. It took a few moments, but Kara soon opened the door.

“Oh. Kelly, hey.” The blonde said quietly. Kelly immediately took in the look on Kara’s face. She looked like she’d been crying.

“I, um… I couldn’t reach Alex and J'onn said she was here. I just wanted to check on her… I can come back later, I don’t want to intrude–”

“No, no, come on in.” Kara said gently, interrupting her. “I think she… I think she needs you right now.”

Kelly stepped into the apartment and followed Kara to the couch, where she found Alex with her face in her hands.

“Alex, honey…?” Kelly said in the gentlest tone possible, sitting down next to her. Alex looked up. While Kara looked like she had stopped crying, Alex appeared to still be doing so.

Alex tried to respond, but the words wouldn’t come, so she just nodded her acknowledgment of Kelly’s presence.

“What happened? You don’t have to tell me, but…” Kelly said, looking towards both of them. Kara looked at her sister, who gave a slight nod, letting her answer.

“Has Alex… has she told you about Jeremiah? Her dad?” Kara asked carefully.

“I know the basics, yes. She told me what happened when you two were kids, and what happened a few years ago.” Kelly nodded.

“Eliza called her while she was training. And… well, he’s been missing since last time we saw him. But they found him.” Kara explained, her voice getting more unsteady the longer she spoke. “He’s dead.”

Now everything made sense. And Kelly’s heart broke for her girlfriend. She knew enough about Alex’s relationship with her father to know how hard this was for her.

“Do you want space?” Kelly asked gently, only for Alex to aggressively shake her head.

“Stay.” She whispered, her voice ragged. She shifted so that she was curled up against Kelly, burying her face in her shoulder.

“I’ve got you, Alex. I’ve got you.” Kelly whispered, rubbing her back gently. She looked up to see Kara watching them with an almost wistful look on her face. Kelly reached out a hand to her. “Come here.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, though, she was already stepping towards the couch to sit on Kelly’s other side.

“I’m sure. I’m here as long as you both need me.”

Alex was her girlfriend and Kara was her family. If they needed her, she’d be there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> An idea for your lost again fic... Kelly finding out that Alex quit her job. I would’ve loved to see that conversation happen on the show
> 
> I totally forgot that I had a oneshot for that mostly written already and never posted it… whoops. Thank you for reminding me! I hope I do that conversation justice.

It was late when Alex stumbled into her apartment. After they’d said goodbye to Winn, there was still quite a bit of work to be done. She changed out of her uniform and into some sweats, then drafted her resignation letter immediately. It could wait till tomorrow to be sent out, but she needed to write it, needed to set in stone the decision she’d made. It wasn’t an easy one, not by any means. 

On her original world, and in this new one, the DEO had been a second home. It had been a place that had rescued her when she’d been at her lowest and given her a position of leadership some years later. It had allowed her to be a scientist, an field agent, everything she’d ever wanted. But when this new universe was born and she’d gotten her memories of the old universe, she realized that her home hadn’t been the DEO at all, it had been working with J’onn, a mad who was like a father to her. And, though she wished she could, she knew she couldn’t fight Lex from the inside. Her only option now was to leave. 

Once she was ready, she shoved her uniform into her duffel bag. She didn’t really want to keep it, but perhaps she could make some alterations to it, improve it somehow… make it not remind her of the DEO. Alex packed up her things and headed home. It felt strange, but she felt confident. She kept her head high. 

Alex was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t expect Kelly to be curled up on the couch waiting for her. It had become a habit between them. When Alex had work that kept her late, Kelly would come over and just be there waiting for her. Most of the time, Kelly would already be asleep when Alex got back, but there was a certain amount of comfort for Alex that she got to come home to someone. This time, though, Kelly was awake and reading a book. She looked up when Alex came in. 

“Hey, you’re home– Woah, hey, are you okay?” She asked gently, seeing how tired Alex was. She could practically sense Alex’s mind going a mile a minute. 

“Kelly? What are you still doing awake?” Alex glanced at the clock. “It’s late, you should be sleeping by now, you’ve got work tomorrow.”

“I know, but… Something felt off. I had a feeling you might have had a rough day. And the DEO going on lockdown was on the news, so I started to worry…”

Alex left her bag on the floor and sat down on the couch, opting to curl up and put her head in Kelly’s lap. It was something she did rarely, and was clearly an indication that she needed comfort of some kind. 

“Winn’s back in the future. The other Winn almost killed us. Brainy… betrayed us, which I’m still wrapping my head around.” Alex sighed softly. “And I… am leaving the DEO.” 

Kelly’s hand, which had been gently playing with Alex’s hair, stopped. She looked at her girlfriend, wondering if she’d heard her correctly. “You’re… leaving the DEO? I knew you were unhappy working with Lex, but I thought you’d chosen to stay regardless?”

“With everything that happened today… I don’t think I have a choice.” Alex said softly. “I can still work with J’onn, and fight that way.”

“I’m proud of you, you know that?” Kelly said gently, which caused Alex to look up at her in surprise. 

“You’re proud of me?” 

“I know you didn’t take a decision like this lightly. And I know how much it bothered you when you found out who Lex really was. And even though it’s not an easy choice that you made, you did the right thing. You are so strong, Alex.” 

Alex sat up and pressed the gentlest of kisses to Kelly’s cheek. “Thank you. I think I needed to hear that.” 

“You’re welcome.” Kelly smiled softly. “Are you okay? I know that’s a loaded question, but…”

“I think so. But I think I need to sleep first, before I give you a solid answer.”

“Why don’t we go to bed, then? It’ll be a little more comfortable.” 

Alex nodded and sat up, then followed her girlfriend to bed. The two of them hadn’t even been together for a year, but she already felt like her favorite thing was to come home to Kelly, to get to relax with her at the end of a long day. She’d be okay. It was just going to take some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi or send me prompts on Tumblr (al-damnvers-blog)!


End file.
